1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power drill of this kind is already generally known. The power drill has a torque clutch that makes it possible in particular to also use the drill as a screwdriver. In this operating mode, the torque clutch limits the torque transmitted to the screw to a reasonable quantity. For this purpose, the known power drill has a user-actuated adjusting ring that adjusts the amount of torque that can be transmitted. This adjusting ring moves an adjusting nut, which is situated on a transmission housing and in particular, acts directly on axially situated compression springs that in turn cooperate with an axially movable clutch plate. In this case, the compression springs are guided between threaded segments of the transmission housing on which the adjusting nut is also situated.
In an impact drill, it is also known for the spindle shaft bearing, which is situated at the end oriented toward a tool-clamping unit, to move axially in the impact drilling mode so that the bearing functions as a movable bearing, permitting an impact mechanism to act on the spindle shaft. For this purpose, a device is usually provided, which axially adjoins the torque clutch.